


Slorgoldor Universal Crew Communications

by ChunkyCheese92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChunkyCheese92/pseuds/ChunkyCheese92
Summary: Yo its a chatfic for my entire group of OCs, the Slorgoldors. Also yes the abbreviation is SUCC.





	1. Chapter 1- An Informal Introduction

_\-----_  
SERVER SETUP COMPLETE.  
WELCOME TO "life is a lie" BY First  
\------ 

_First:_ Welcome Everyone. This Is A Server To Be Used When Absolutely Necessary. Or Unnecessary. I Know How These Things Go.

_-II has joined the server-_

_II:_ SWEET YO GUYS COME IN HERE!

_-Quatro had joined the server-_

_-Liù has joined the server-_

_Quatro:_ cool! a chatroom!

 _Liù:_ AAAAAA one sec imma get Go to join

 _II:_ YES

 _II:_ ALSO I WANT A DIFFERENT NAME BUT FIRST WON'T TELL ME HOW TO CHANGE MINE.

 _Liù:_ I gotchu fam, come over to the sparring pit.

 _II:_ MY HERO

 _II:_ ALSO DID YOU JUST TELL ME TO MEET YOU IN THE PIT BECAUSE IF SO IM READY

 _Liù:_ Hell yeah my dude lets do this! Also Go will join when she's decimated this dummy, feel free to watbdhxhdhdndjkdksl

 _First:_ Does Anyone Know What Happened To Him?

 _II:_ YEAH HE WAS TYPING WHILE DOING A KICKFLIP AND HE FELL. HE'S CRYING ON THE FLOOR NOW

 _Liù:_ i thought you were bae... Turns out you're just fam

 _II:_ BRO

 _Liù:_ peace out.

_-1123581220 has joined the server-_

_Liù:_ hol up a sec peace back in whom the _fuckening_ is that?

 _First:_ Oh I Thought You Weren't Going To Join Us.

_-1123581220 has changed their name to GamzeeFucker420-_

_GamzeeFucker420:_ shahshudjdnsnsjxhsjaooososuehwiwksnsmsjddj

 _GamzeeFucker420:_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 _Liù:_ #shooketh

 _First:_ Well Everyone This Is Fibbonacci The Local Cryptid As The Hip Kids Say. They Live Mostly In The Basement But They Venture Out On Occasion. Everyone Say Hello.

_-五 has joined the server-_

_-五 has changed their name to palaDAMN-_

_palaDAMN:_ hey GamzeeFucker420 can i eat you

 _GamzeeFucker420:_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA #7"( .9 

_palaDAMN:_ god mood worm

_-Liù has changed their name to sk8fasteatass-_

_sk8fasteatass:_ *chanting* MOOD WORM MOOD WORM

_-00110011 has joined the server-_

_sk8fasteatass:_ Hmm. Bad.

_-sk8fasteatass has changed 00110011's name to xXx_DARKSOULZ_xXx-_

_sk8fasteatass:_ Tolerable.

 _xXx_DARKSOULZ_xXx:_ I have no idea what any of this nonsense means.

_sk8fasteatass: then worm._

_-sk8fasteatass has changed the server name to "Slorgoldor universal crew communications (SUCC)"-_

_palaDAMN:_ have i told you how much i love you yet Liù

 _sk8fasteatass:_ Now you have, and that's what counts. 

_II:_ GROSS HEALTHY SIBLING RELATIONSHIP EWW

 _palaDAMN:_ Shut

 _sk8fasteatass:_ your

 _palaDAMN:_ mouth

 _sk8fasteatass:_ up

 _palaDAMN:_ hell

 _sk8fasteatass:_ fuck

 _II:_ ART. NOW HELP ME CHANGE MY NAME.

 _sk8fasteatass:_ ok jeez

_-II has changed their name to HOTDOGHUSBAND-_

_HOTDOGHUSBAND:_ ... YES!

 _HOTDOGHUSBAND:_ HOLD ON CAN WE CHANGE FIRST'S NAME

 _First:_ Please Don't.

 _sk8fasteatass:_ too late bich

_-sk8fasteatass has changed First's name to isthatallowed-_

_isthatallowed:_ ...I Don't Understand.

 _Quatro:_ guys i think i'm gonna go to sleep, im kinda tired. stay safe!!! also don't pester... isthatallowed too much.

 _isthatallowesd:_ Thank You Quatro. It Seems Some People Have No Decency.

 _palaDAMN:_ Cinnamon roll

 _sk8fasteatass:_ sweetheart

 _palaDAMN:_ The warm embrace of a comforter

 _sk8fasteatass:_ huckleberry circus stick

 _palaDAMN:_ wjshsjakallskdhdjj what?!?

_-palaDAMN has changed Quatro's name to Huckleberry-_

_Huckleberry:_ thanks guys!! )

 _sk8fasteatass:_ wh

 _sk8fasteatass:_ why is there a closed parenthesis at the end of that?

 _Huckleberry:_ oh what's that? I don't have eyes.

 _palaDAMN:_ Hmmm. Decent comeback. You're absolutely perfect.

 _Huckleberry:_ (#´x v x`#) aww thank you!

 _palaDAMN:_ Fuck. Adorable.

 _sk8fasteatass:_ HOLLAS AGGRESSIVELY

_-Huckleberry has logged out of the server-_

_palaDAMN:_ YOU HOLLA'D TOO HARD!

 _sk8fasteatass:_ anyways time to mess with first again

 _isthatallowed:_ Really?

 _palaDAMN:_ ya rlly

 _sk8fasteatass:_ while i disagree with the outdated memés sis, the sentiment is there.

 _isthatallowed:_ I'm Going To Leave Then.

 _sk8fasteatass:_ awww come back! it's no fun if you leave!

 _palaDAMN:_ hush now Gregory. He must leave. We can torment him another day.

 _isthatallowed:_ Goodbye.

_-isthatallowed has logged out of the server-_

_GamzeeFucker420:_...

_GamzeeFucker420: ANyOne In ThiS ThrEAD SmoKe WEeD?_

_palaDAMN:_ holy heck i didn't know you could talk?

_GamzeeFucker420: (~ 3 o) ~~ <3_


	2. Chapter 2- Dogs are pretty great.

HOTDOGHUSBAND: HEY GAMZEEFUCKER420 WHY IS YOUR NAME GAMZEEFUCKER IF YOU ARE GAMZEE? LORE OVERSIGHT.

GamzeeFucker420: ThE OnlY WAy tO AtTrACt A cLoWN iS to BE A clOwN. BaSIc KnoWLeDgE.

HOTDOGHUSBAND: FUCK,,, HE GOT ME.

sk8fasteatass: ~mmmm watcha saaaay~

GamzeeFucker420: BegONE ThOt!

-GamzeeFucker420 has banned sk8fasteatass from the server-

HOTDOGHUSBAND: MY BEAUTIFUL MEME HERO

GamzeeFucker420: sHe WaS HIs QueEN, aND gOd HeLp AnyOnE WHo DisReSpEctS HiS qUEen.

HOTDOGHUSBAND: AFTER MY OWN HEART.

HOTDOGHUSBAND: OH THAT REMINDS ME

HOTDOGHUSBAND: HEY @isthatallowed ARE OUR S/O'S EVER GONNA SHOW UP HERE OR NAH?

Isthatallowed: According To My Knowledge, No. This Place Is An Eternal Resting Place For Slorgoldors Only.

HOTDOGHUSBAND:...

HOTDOGHUSBAND: fuck.

GamzeeFucker420: YoU gOOd?

HOTDOGHUSBAND: yeah, i... I guess i didn't register that i'd never see anyone else again.

GamzeeFucker420: yEaH. IT hItS LiKe A TruCK dOesn't iT. oNE sEc, leT's TaKe tHIs To PM's.

-HOTDOGHUSBAND has left the server-

-GamzeeFucker420 has left the server-

-sk8fasteatass has survived the trials and has unbanned themself-

sk8fasteatass: woah

sk8fasteatass: are they gonna be ok?

isthatallowed: I Think So. For Now We Should Leave Them Be.

sk8fasteatass: if you say so.

-Start of Private Messages between GamzeeFucker420 and HOTDOGHUSBAND-

HOTDOGHUSBAND: is it ok if we talk over this? I mean, i know you're next to me, and im glad for that, but i don't know if i can talk right now and its hard to listen.

GamzeeFucker420: Yeah, no problem. Im here to help, not force you into uncomfortable situations.

HOTDOGHUSBAND:

HOTDOGHUSBAND: thanks.

GamzeeFucker420: <3

HOTDOGHUSBAND: <3

HOTDOGHUSBAND: i just...

HOTDOGHUSBAND: i guess i just miss him.

HOTDOGHUSBAND: he was a backstabber but i loved him, you know? He really was a good person. Its just so hard to let go.

GamzeeFucker420: i know, i really do. Of course, i physically cannot be separated from my significant other, so i don't fully understand, but one day you'll get through this. 

HOTDOGHUSBAND: its so hard to believe that sometimes. He was my best friend. If a best friend can do something like that and you can still love em what am i supposed to believe?

GamzeeFucker420: sometimes people are hard to understand, and sometimes you just cant figure out why someone would do something like that. No matter what people are gonna betray other people, and we can't change that.

HOTDOGHUSBAND: ...

GamzeeFucker420: now get up here loser we're gonna get you a blanket and watch terrible memes and eat chips untill you feel better. 

HOTDOGHUSBAND: thanks.

-Slorgoldor universal crew communication opened-

palaDAMN: hey anyone else see Gamzee running around really fast with a blanket burrito and screaming

sk8fasteatass: wtf no??? Where is this?

palaDAMN: get to the southeast kitchen

palaDAMN: ok now this is just ridiculous 

-Huckleberry has joined the server-

Huckleberry: What?

palaDAMN: Running In The 90's is playing now.

sk8fasteatass: thats not just any blanket burrito

sk8fasteatass: II's in there 

palaDAMN: oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

HOTDOGHUSBAND: JSEGS YTKDO EHTNEI RBBDJAY JSKJDEJE

sk8fasteatass: i have no idea what on earth you're saying

HOTDOGHUSBAND: OOOOOOOOO

palaDAMN: big fuckin mood

-GamzeeFucker420 has changed their name to LucidLupus-

LucidLupus: WHATS UP FUCKERS

sk8fasteatass: ok whom the Entire Hell

-isthatallowed has joined the server-

-isthatallowed has changed their name to ChillAnimeBeats-

ChillAnimeBeats: Oh Hello Samuel.

LucidLupus: HAAAAAAAAAAY BINCH

ChillAnimeBeats: I See You're Well.

LucidLupus: yUP!

LucidLupus: also what was dreizehn even doing and why was this girl on the couch

ChillAnimeBeats: She Was Having An Existential Crisis.

LucidLupus: WELL i guess its good that im not Zerge. Anyways me n her are gonna be running around for... A while. 

HOTDOGHUSBAND: THIS IS THE BEST AND MOST BEAUTIFUL DOG I'VE EVER SEEN AND ALSO PROBABLY THE FASTEST AS WELL

LucidLupus: haha heck yeah i am!

HOTDOGHUSBAND: WOULD IT BE OUT OF LINE FOR ME TO CALL YOU A GOOD BOY

LucidLupus: Blease

-HOTDOGHUSBAND has changed their name to ProDogPropaganda-

ProDogPropaganda: GOOD BOY!

LucidLupus: im,, so fuckcing happy,,,

ProDogPropaganda: GOOD BOY GOOD BOY GOOD BOY GOOD BOY!!!!

LucidLupus: no one else in this chat can see me but im actually crying right now, how did Dreizehn find this gift unto the dog/wolf world. 

ProDogPropaganda: HOLY HELL HOW ARE YOU SO SOFT

LucidLupus: dog talents. Innately soft and warm.

ProDogPropaganda: FUCK. I CAN'T MOVE FROM MY SPOT GUYS, IM GONNA SIGN OFF.

-ProDogPropaganda has left the server-

LucidLupus: ;3

-LucidLupus has left the server-

sk8fasteatass: did

sk8fasteatass: did a dog just take out one of our leading members

ChillAnimeBeats: Yes He Certainly Did. It Has Been Years Since Samuel Showed Up And Last Time, Even If Neither Of Them Remember It, The Same Thing Happened. No Matter What The Situation Is She's A Sucker For Dogs.

sk8fasteatass: damn. Dogs win again.

-xXx_DARKSOULZ_xXx has joined the server-

palaDAMN: Hey three

palaDAMN: look over here

xXx_DARKSOULZ_xXx: what

palaDAMN:

palaDAMN:

palaDAMN:

palaDAMN: Bitch.

-palaDAMN has left the server-

xXx_DARKSOULZ_xXx: what the fuck


	3. Chapter 3- in which i throw out all reasoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an astounding amount of references in here, i am aware, and i stopped about half way through, got completely distracted, then finished the chapter. Then when i was about to post it, i deleted half of it.
> 
>  
> 
> Whoops
> 
>  
> 
> So that's whats happening in waffleville. If the Norwegian sucks im sorry i used google translate because im a sad student who's too lazy to learn another language even if they want to.

-LucidLupus has joined the server-

-LucidLupus has changed their name to ZERGRUSH-

ChillAnimeBeats: Hmm. I'm Out.

-ChillAnimeBeats has left the server-

xXx_DARKSOULZ_xXx: oh YES

sk8fasteatass: alright now im... concerned

ZERGRUSH: YOU BETTER WATCH OUT

ZERGRUSH: YOU B E T T E R WATCH OUT

ZERGRUSH: Y O U  B E T T E R  W A T C H  O U T

ZERGRUSH: Y̹ͤͥ̀ͦÖ́̏̌͗̓̄̈́́͏͓̘͉U̺̼̰̯̮͉̇ͥ̌͗̾̕ ̗ͤ͗͗̋ͦ͜͢B̳̭̰̰̲͒Ě͓̭̳͍͌͑ͩ̉T͎̥̪̞̩̳͕̋͂͛ͭͯ͢T̶̯̣̠̲̫̮͋̊͡Ȅ̓̓̔ͯ͑ͯͨ͏̳͎̗̜̯̜̳͡R̵͓̹̄̂̊͊͌ͨ̾ ͛ͩ̈́ͦ̓͌̒҉͉̺̺͈̘W̛͇̱̞̤̳̮̱̱̣ͤͦ̔ͫͥ͌ͣͩ͠Ȁ͙̮̩̬̗̗͕̽͗́͗͑̂͞Ț̢̬̙̪͓͖͈̒̽͒̒͊͑͝C̢̧̳̰̻̹̊̄ͨH̞̹̓ͨ̀͒̓̆̚ ̵͙̜͙̦̜͎̼͗ͦO̧͍̳̳̦̻̣͔͋͐̓̌Û̵̹̪̲͉̝͙͇ͯͅT̢ͤ̂̎̆̂̆̂̆͢҉̫͖̦̪̯̫

sk8fasteatass: if there's one thing i learned from horror stories it's that i should leave

ZERGRUSH: À̵̴͚͓͍̝̭͚͍͕̼͉̱ͥ͊̌ͪͪͅĂ̹̝̭̲͚̜̣̱̋̈́̌A̷̻̘̤͓̙͇͇͙̜̦͖͓͕ͬͫͤ̃ͬ͌͆͌̓̍̓ͫ̚Ǎ̷̴̗̭͔̥̩̲̫͕͚̖͎̩͙̫̳͔́ͮ̆͊͂ͫ͌͌̓̑̽͢͞A̡̬̺̳̰̗̱͇̿̍ͭ̈́͋ͦͪ̃̔ͧ̇ͬ̂͝Ā̷̞͓̳̙̠̤̞͓͔̟̫̞̥̙̹̰̂͋ͬ̾͛̿̒̐̿̓̀̒̔ͣ̇͒̚͘ͅÅ͕̲̪̻̼̻ͦͬ̏́͊̿ͣ͛͑̔͂͑͌͞Ḁ͖̮̩̯̹̘̯̪̞͙̹͕͚̩̝̣ͤ̄̽͊̋̓ͫ͒̊̚͡ͅÁ̵̲̘̞̘̪͗͛ͧ̓͞A̡͚͍͍͎̘̠̗̱̥̝̒͋ͪͮ͛ͤ͊ͦ̏͗͆A̵̴͕̝̻̩̼̲̥̝̦̬ͬ͐̍̊ͮ͆̑͑̑͛̔̃̿̉ͣ̉͗ͅA͂́ͯ͑ͮ̓ͩ͝҉̶̩̺̗̠͉̬̩̘̙͉̕A̷̴̛̻͈̟ͯͤͤ̊ͮ͗͒̒̋͗̋̎̚͠A̡̨̬̯͕̟̺̤̝̻̘̣͉̲̯̗̝ͯͪ͂̆ͬ̒̎ͦͤ͗̉ͪ̔̍͆ͣ̆A̴̯̩̙̥̠̼̤̯͔͕̻̥͐͌̉͒͊͋ͬ̒̈́̌ͧ̀ͧÄ̶̶̢͇̜̬͈̼̯̠́̉̅̈̈́̆ͥ̑ͩ̄̿ͥ͢A̧̰͖̞͚̘͙̙̙̮̤ͣ̆͋͌̔ͩ̉̏̈́ͭͮͨͧͦ͗͡͝Ă̜͔̝̳̒̊ͦͯ̏͂͂̈́͆͝͝͞A͖͍̤̞̓͒̃̔̂̇ͤ͆̅͢A͉̰̗̞̦̼̟̞͚̲̪͓̳̭̘̫͌͗̓ͩ̎͒ͥ͘͜A̝̦̞̪̫̥̘̮̮̪͉̗̪̋́͒͑̔̄̈́̐ͫ͂̽̈̄̊̀ͨ̇ͩ͘͢͟A̜̮͈̙̯͉̦ͩ̿͋͌͟Å̊ͪ͆̌͋̽͑ͮ͛҉̛͝҉͖̺̹͎̭͖̳̭̻̤̻͈͚̝̣̰̮ͅĄ̢̩̟̬̲̬̲͙̻̮̓ͩͯͭ͐̒͂̈ͣ̎ͨͦͨ͛͘͡

-sk8fasteatass has left the server-

-xXx_DARKSOULZ_xXx has changed their name to SCPFcometakeme-

SCPFcometakeme: so what's up my dude

ZERGRUSH: NOT MUCH REALLY

-Huckleberry has joined the server-

Huckleberry: Oh hey!!!

ZERGRUSH: HEYO

SCPFcometakeme: hello fellow teens

-ZERGRUSH has changed their name to Advanced Yodelling Techniques-

Advanced Yodelling Techniques: yo quatro! what's up my main squeeze?

Huckleberry: Not much, same old same old. Still in the mansion.

-Advanced Yodelling Techniques has changed their name to ZERGRUSH-

ZERGRUSH: SO I WAS ##### THERE, [EXPUNGED]

SCPFcometakeme: pfft

-ZERGRUSH has changed their name to Advanced Yodelling Techniques-

Advanced Yodelling Techniques: and it turns out they were human bones!

Huckleberry: Fascinating!

-Advanced Yodelling Techniques has changed their name to ZERGRUSH-

-ZERGRUSH has changed their name to Advanced Yodelling Techniques-

Huckleberry: and they were roommates

SCPFcometakeme: oh my god they were room mates.

Huckleberry: hold on i want to try something

Huckleberry: Hey bro what do you want to eat

-Advanced Yodelling Techniques has changed their name to ZERGRUSH-

ZERGRUSH: THE SOULS OF THE INNOCENT

-ZERGRUSH has changed their name to Advanced Yodelling Techniques-

Advanced Yodelling Techniques: A bagel

-Advanced Yodelling Techniques has changed their name to ZERGRUSH-

ZERGRUSH: NOOOO

-ZERGRUSH has changed their name to Advanced Yodelling Techniques-

Advanced Yodelling Techniques: ... Two bagels

-Advanced Yodelling Techniques has changed their name to ZERGRUSH-

-ZERGRUSH has changed their name to Advanced Yodelling Techniques-

-Advanced Yodelling Techniques has changed their name to ADVANCED ZERGRUSH TECHNIQUES-

ADVANCED ZERGRUSH TECHNIQUES: HEY LOSERS WHATS UPciHEY DON'T DO THAT ZEfine i won't use your nameTHANKS I STILL HATE YOUawww

ADVANCED ZERGRUSH TECHNIQUES: [×<×€¥]°]\÷[¬°[[×°]]<×<€€€<<<<<°[÷[€+]^¿μ:-$ :-)) ^w^°*+]¥/μ¬

ADVANCED ZERGRUSH TECHNIQUES: well FINE then im out 

-ADVANCED ZERGRUSH TECHNIQUES has changed their name to ZERGRUSH-

ZERGRUSH: pthhhht

SCPFcometakeme: So.

Huckleberry: Aww Gator left! How are you doing though Z?

SCPFcometakeme: Yes what the boy asked.

ZERGRUSH: Immmmmmmm p god. Looking at 682 again

SCPFcometakeme: God I love that lizard.

Huckleberry: Ah 682 is pretty good. I think i like 624 better though, i always liked seeing people's deepest selves through music. 

SCPFcometakeme: Thats a very you thing to say.

ZERGRUSH: NERD

SCPFcometakeme: Hey.

Huckleberry: Aww he didn't mean anything by it

ZERGRUSH: YEAH

SCPFcometakeme: Hmm. If you say so.

Huckleberry: Really, its ok!

Huckleberry: I have to go eat now, see you two!

ZERGRUSH: SEE YA BUD

SCPFcometakeme: See you soon.

-Huckleberry has left the server-

SCPFcometakeme: so what should we do now?

-Å spise esel er det eneste etiske forbruket under sent kapitalisme has joined the server-

ZERGRUSH: WHAT THE FUCK WHO ARE YOU

Å spise esel er det eneste etiske forbruket under sent kapitalisme: bli med meg mine kommunistiske venner, vi vil erobre alle utestengere, og jeg vil regjere øverste, RØD, RISE

SCPFcometakeme: sounds fake but ok.

ZERGRUSH: WHY ARE THE COMMUNISTS HERE

Å spise esel er det eneste etiske forbruket under sent kapitalisme: hvorfor ville jeg ikke være her kamerat

SCPFcometakeme: i have no idea what you're saying

Å spise esel er det eneste etiske forbruket under sent kapitalisme: Ærlig talt gjør jeg heller ikke

ZERGRUSH: SOOOOO WHO ARE YOU

Å spise esel er det eneste etiske forbruket under sent kapitalisme: Elleve, eller i det minste siste gang jeg sjekket jeg var. Jeg heter også mange andre navn, men det er det du vil vite.

ZERGRUSH: YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO EXIST YET

Å spise esel er det eneste etiske forbruket under sent kapitalisme: Hyklerisk av deg, heller ikke du. Ærlig ut av oss begge er du den som kalles monster.

ZERGRUSH: 

-ZERGRUSH has left the server-

SCPFcometakeme: this raises many questions.

SCPFcometakeme: first of all is how he knew what you were saying.

SCPFcometakeme: second of all is a question you already answered but i cant understand you so i guess i wont know.

SCPFcometakeme: and last of all is how the hell you managed to insult him so much he left. seriously, that's impressive in the worst way possible, and i will let you know, if i ever see you i will deck you.

Å spise esel er det eneste etiske forbruket under sent kapitalisme: Ofte vet venner mer enn de la på. Google oversetter eksisterer. Ord har ofte skadet mer enn noen blåmerker. Du har allerede, min kjære rival

SCPFcometakeme: What is this Google you speak of.

Å spise esel er det eneste etiske forbruket under sent kapitalisme: Åh. Google eksisterer ikke ennå. Vel, ignorere det da, du er altfor gammel. Vel, se deg rundt, gammel venn!

-Å spise esel er det eneste etiske forbruket under sent kapitalisme has left the server-

SCPFcometakeme: hmm. that answered precisely none of my questions but ill just die i guess.


	4. Chaper 4- Anemone Spotted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not listen as the void beckons, merely appreciate from afar. Those who come back never stay for long. 
> 
>  
> 
> Those who are not what they seem hold fewer secrets than the rest of us.

-_ has joined the server-

_: h0h

_: wh00ps

_: just uhhh. f0rget y0u ever saw this.

_: ill be back s00n en0ugh.

-_ has left the server-

-Huckleberry has joined the server-

Huckleberry: Oh no... That can't be good!

\----  
WELCOME TO "quil™. All the time, all the time" BY -2  
\----

-2: im tired just use this to talk to everyone.

-Elleve has joined the server-

Elleve: HELL YEAH!!!

-J has joined the server-

J:dyyshshsjshxhxhxxhxggdhdhxx

-Vicereine has joined the server-

-Vicereine has changed their name to Long_Live_The_Queen-

-Long_Live_The_Queen has renamed J to AnubisWantsWhatIHave-

-Elleve has changed their name to TOOHOT-

\- -2 has changed their name to glassbones-

Long_Live_The_Queen: Let's get This started. Who ate My strawberry Jello.

TOOHOT:

Long_Live_The_Queen: i Don't care If you're The leader Of this Stupid army, If you Ate my Jello i'm Going to Kill you.

TOOHOT: GOOD LUCK THOT

glassbones: he's on the roof, just to let you know.

Long_Live_The_Queen: Thank you.

AnubisWantsWhatIHave: DJSHSBBSBDBSHSHHS SHSJSBSBBS SHDBDBSJWOIWSJSJSJSS IEHEHSS

Long_Live_The_Queen: One second.

\----  
SERVER "life is a lie" OPENED  
\----

SCPFcometakeme: so that was weird.

Huckleberry: Yeah! Why did two weird people show up back to back? And why didn't one of them have a name? It's not like theres a Slorgoldor Zero or anything.

ChillAnimeBeats: Oh.

SCPFcometakeme: what the hell does that mean

ChillAnimeBeats: hmm

ProDogPropaganda: I HAVE NO IDEA HOW BUT IM ALMOST CERTAIN I'VE DONE SOMETHING.

ChillAnimeBeats: Well. If What I Just Watched Happen Actually Happened. I Think You Did. Or, Well, You Will. I'm Not Certain, Whoever _ Is Won't Register On Anything As Anyone Except A Miss Smith. Like The Apples Except More Menacing Because It Means They Exist Outside The Bounds Of This Universe.

Huckleberry: That's... A lot to take in?

SCPFcometakeme: so they're basically a super cool dimensional anomaly?

ChillAnimeBeats: More Or Less.

SCPFcometakeme: hell yeah

ProDogPropaganda: HOW DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN? WHAT COULD HAVE CAUSED THE CREATION OF A PERSON UNBOUND BY ANYTHING?

ChillAnimeBeats: That's The Question I Am Trying To Figure Out. The Only Things That Could Logically Do That Came From The Before Times, But None Of Those Are Around Anymore. 

ChillAnimeBeats: Unless...

-ChillAnimeBeats had left the server-

ProDogPropaganda: THAT'S NEVER GOOD

ProDogPropaganda: SO ANYWAYS, WHAT'S UP WITH EVERYONE ASIDE FROM THIS DOOMSDAY SCENARIO

Huckleberry: I made a hotpocket )

ProDogPropaganda: FANTASTIC QUATRO, IM PROUD OF YOU

Huckleberry: xwx

SCPFcometakeme:  i'm making a book that if you read it it kills you.

ProDogPropaganda: I KNEW I CHOSE YOU AS MY SUCCESSOR FOR A GOOD REASON

SCPFcometakeme: i'm glad this is what i'm worth.

sk8fasteatass: the raccoons are friendly today so i taught one of them to do a kickflip. 

palaDAMN: i shook a stick at god.

ProDogPropaganda: I SEE THE YOUTH IS DOING WELL TODAY

ProDogPropaganda: ALSO HAS ANYONE SEEN 1123581220 RECENTLY? THEY VANISHED AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE TO

palaDAMN: yeah i haven't seen them either, did something happen?

-ChillAnimeBeats has joined the server-

ChillAnimeBeats: Okay Who Opened The Door?

sk8fasteatass: HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF CLOSING THE GODDAMNED DOOR

sk8fasteatass: ??? what door???

palaDAMN: there's a ton of doors? most of them lead into walls? i saw one that led to a void or smthn

ChillAnimeBeats: This Is Worse Than I Thought. How Long Have These Doors Been There?

palaDAMN: haven't you seen them?

ChillAnimeBeats: Unfortunately No.

palaDAMN: theyve been here for like 2 weeks? thot u put em there?

ChillAnimeBeats: Why Do Bad Things Keep Happening!

-ChillAnimeBeats has left the server-

palaDAMN: who wants to start theorizing on what's trying to kill us now?

sk8fasteatass: i personally hope that God Themself comes down to smite us all for our crimes

SCPFcometakeme: maybe its one of those elves that i never found...

palaDAMN: if this is your fault i will Personally throw you right into the sun.

SCPFcometakeme: i never did understand why it was that you two hated me? 

sk8fasteatass: you know what you did

SCPFcometakeme: i really don't i assure you

palaDAMN: then that sounds like a you problem

SCPFcometakeme: you have to tell me

palaDAMN: *softly, but firmly* no

ProDogPropaganda: AS BOTH YOUR SUPERIOR I DEMAND YOU STOP AND RESUME SHARING THEORIES ON WHO WANTS US DEAD AGAIN

ProDogPropaganda: MY THEORY IS ONE OF THE STILL ALIVE SLORGOLDORS DID SOMETHING STUPID AND SOMEHOW INVOLVED ME IN IT LIKE MAYBE SOME ANCIENT BLOOD RITUAL AND NOW THE PRODUCT IS OUT FOR REVENGE

sk8fasteatass: wrow

palaDAMN: honestly that's either the farthest off or the exact right answer and im not sure which it even leans towards

-ChillAnimeBeats has joined the server-

ChillAnimeBeats: Buckle Up Kids, It's Time For Me To Tell You About The Dangers Of Amature Necromancy And Inexperienced Contract Design.

ProDogPropaganda: OH NO


	5. Chapter 5- A Thrilling Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So far this has mostly been silly stuff, but this chapter things are getting a little serious.

\----  
SERVER "Quill™. All the time, all the time." OPENED  
\----

TOOHOT: I'VE BEEN MEANING TO ASK, KITTY, WHY DID IT CALL YOU -2 WHEN THIS FIRST STARTED UP? 

glassbones: i honestly have no idea, this system was riddled with bugs when i first got my hands on it. Whoever had this before us was some sort of bad luck magnet

TOOHOT: HUH. WELL, THAT EXPLAINS A LOT OF THINGS. LIKE WHY IT SAYS I HAVE [redacted.] UNOPENED CONVERSATIONS FROM [redacted.], WHICH I MEAN WOULD BE RIDICULOUS THAT'S NOT FOR ANOTHER [redacted.] YEARS.

AnubisWantsWhatIHave: Sometimes systems bug out. Its probably nothing important ٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و

Long_Live_The_Queen: You seem Very cheery Today.

AnubisWantsWhatIHave: I am! I'm not sure why, but today seems like an important day (*＾∀ﾟ)ъ

AnubisWantsWhatIHave: Has anyone else noticed that we all type really weirdly? I mean its like [redacted.](-ω- ?)

TOOHOT: NOW THAT YOU MENTION IT, [redacted.]

-0 has joined the server-

0: I'm s0rry, but y0u can't keep talking like this. C0nsider this a warning.

-0 has left the server-

glassbones: i can't remember what we were talking about...

TOOHOT: WERE WE TALKING?

AnubisWantsWhatIHave: jeez. Guys, I'll be right back, i have to deal with an... Associate (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

Long_Live_The_Queen: That is The end Of that I guess. See you Later.

AnubisWantsWhatIHave: see you babe ( ˘͈ ᵕ ˘͈♡)

-AnubisWantsWhatIHave is idol-

glassbones: huh. That's a weird typo.

TOOHOT: MAYBE THIS PERSON DIDN'T SPEAK COMMON.

Long_Live_The_Queen: Well, i'm Going too.

-Long_Live_The_Queen is idle-

glassbones: oh that can't be good

TOOHOT: THAT IS CERTANLY A LITTLE SPOOKY

-THE SERVER DEMANDS SILENCE-

glassbones:

TOOHOT:

TOOHOT: 

glassbones: 

glassbones: 

glassbones: 

TOOHOT:

TOOHOT:

glassbones: 

-the server is asleep-

TOOHOT: WELL I CAN'T SEE ANY OTHER MESSAGES SO I GUESS YOU'LL SEE THIS LATER

TOOHOT: BUT THIS SEEMS LIKE A MYSTERY THAT NEEDS SOLVING

TOOHOT: AND BY GOD ARE WE GONNA SOLVE IT.

-SERVER "Borb Adventures: Poetry and Life" OPENED-

Borb: "You really think this will work?"

-2: believe me, it will. You'll be just fine, and their side will suffer far more casualties. Go forth and conquer, Raven. 

Borb: "I suppose I may only trust you. Faith is all that's left in this world. Thank you for the information."

-2: think nothing of it.

Borb: "Goodnight."

-2: and adieu to you as well.

-SERVER "life is a lie" OPENED-

Huckleberry: This server needs a new name (

-SERVER "life is a lie" WAS RENAMED "Uno... 2!"

Huckleberry: It's real board game hours now. We play Connect 4 in this house even if it says Uno.

palaDAMN: Jahahshsjajsh I trust you with my whole life but how do we play connect 4 here?

Huckleberry:  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
🔴⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

palaDAMN:  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
🔴🔵⚫⚫⚫⚫

Huckleberry:  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
🔴⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
🔴🔵⚫⚫⚫⚫

palaDAMN:  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
🔵⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
🔴⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
🔴🔵⚫⚫⚫⚫

Huckleberry:  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
🔵⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
🔴🔴⚫⚫⚫⚫  
🔴🔵⚫⚫⚫⚫

sk8fasteatass: connect four? How do you play?

palaDAMN: Liù... its in the name.

palaDAMN:  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
🔵⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
🔴🔴⚫⚫⚫⚫  
🔴🔵🔵⚫⚫⚫

Huckleberry:  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
🔵🔴⚫⚫⚫⚫  
🔴🔴⚫⚫⚫⚫  
🔴🔵🔵⚫⚫⚫

palaDAMN:  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
🔵🔴⚫⚫⚫⚫  
🔴🔴⚫⚫⚫⚫  
🔴🔵🔵🔵⚫⚫

ChillAnimeBeats: Are. You Two Just Playing Connect Four?

palaDAMN: hell yeah?

ChillAnimeBeats: The Youth Today.

ProDogPropaganda: I THINK ITS COOL

Huckleberry: Thanks II! You're like a cool aunt!

Huckleberry:  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
🔵🔴⚫⚫⚫⚫  
🔴🔴⚫⚫⚫⚫  
🔴🔵🔵🔵🔴⚫

palaDAMN:  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫🔵⚫⚫⚫⚫  
🔵🔴⚫⚫⚫⚫  
🔴🔴⚫⚫⚫⚫  
🔴🔵🔵🔵🔴⚫

Huckleberry:  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫🔵⚫⚫⚫⚫  
🔵🔴⚫⚫⚫⚫  
🔴🔴⚫⚫🔴⚫  
🔴🔵🔵🔵🔴⚫

palaDAMN:   
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫🔵⚫⚫⚫⚫  
🔵🔴⚫⚫⚫⚫  
🔴🔴🔵⚫🔴⚫  
🔴🔵🔵🔵🔴⚫

ChillAnimeBeats: As Enjoyable As This Is To Watch, We Have To Discuss Important Things

ProDogPropaganda: NAH LET EM FINISH ITS GOOD FOR THEM

Huckleberry:  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫🔵⚫⚫⚫⚫  
🔵🔴⚫⚫🔴⚫  
🔴🔴🔵⚫🔴⚫  
🔴🔵🔵🔵🔴⚫

palaDAMN:  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫🔵⚫⚫🔵⚫  
🔵🔴⚫⚫🔴⚫  
🔴🔴🔵⚫🔴⚫  
🔴🔵🔵🔵🔴⚫

Huckleberry:  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫🔵⚫⚫🔵⚫  
🔵🔴⚫⚫🔴⚫  
🔴🔴🔵⚫🔴⚫  
🔴🔵🔵🔵🔴🔴

palaDAMN:  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫🔵⚫⚫🔵⚫  
🔵🔴🔵⚫🔴⚫  
🔴🔴🔵⚫🔴⚫  
🔴🔵🔵🔵🔴🔴

Huckleberry: hehehe  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫🔵🔴⚫🔵⚫  
🔵🔴🔵⚫🔴⚫  
🔴🔴🔵⚫🔴⚫  
🔴🔵🔵🔵🔴🔴

palaDAMN:  
⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
⚫⚫🔵⚫⚫⚫  
⚫🔵🔴⚫🔵⚫  
🔵🔴🔵⚫🔴⚫  
🔴🔴🔵⚫🔴⚫  
🔴🔵🔵🔵🔴🔴

ChillAnimeBeats: We Do Actually Need To Talk About Important Issues

ProDogPropaganda: NOT DURING CONNECT 4 WE DONT


End file.
